pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY020: Een Adellijke Titel in het Kasteel Winnen!
(Engels: Breaking Titles at the Chateau!) is de 20ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 20ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden aan het rusten zijn in een Pokémon Center, stelt Serena voor om een kijkje te nemen in het Battle Chateau. Twee jongens horen dat Ash en zijn vrienden ook naar het Battle Chateau gaan en ze stellen zichzelf voor als Nico en Chester. Nico heeft al een aantal keren in het Battle Chateau gevochten maar voor Chester wordt dit zijn eerste keer, net zoals Ash. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden samen met Nico en Chester bij het Battle Chateau aankomen blijkt Ash tegen Chester te moeten vechten. Kan Ash Chester verslaan en daarmee een adellijke titel verdienen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en Chester voor hun gevecht in het Battle Chateau.Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden aan het rusten zijn in een Pokémon Center, zit Serena in haar reisgids naar plaatjes van het Battle Chateau te kijken. Daarna stelt Serena voor om naar het Battle Chateau toe te gaan. Dan worden Ash en zijn vrienden benadert door twee jongens, één met een Fletchinder en de ander met een Fletchling, die vertellen dat je in het Battle Chateau een adellijke titel kan verdienen. De broers stellen voor om samen naar het Battle Chateau toe te gaan en stellen zich daarna voor als Nico en Fletchinder en Chester en Fletchling. Later komt de groep aan bij het Battle Chateau en zijn ze gelijk onder de indruk van de schoonheid van het Chateau. Nico blijkt een Baron te zijn en vraagt gelijk aan Molly, een dienstmeisje van het Chateau, of Chester zijn debuut gevecht in het Battle Chateau mag houden, Ash vraagt daarna of hij ook zijn debuut gevecht meg houden. Daarna ontmoet de groep de eigenaar van het Battle Chateau Hertog Turner. Hertog Turner legt uit dat Pokémon Trainers in het Battle Chateau ridders worden genoemd en als men Pokémon Gevechten in het Battle Chateau wint men verschillende adellijke titels kan verdienen. Dan wordt de groep door Molly naar de zitkamer van het Battle Chateau gebracht, hier mag een ridder een tegenstander met dezelfde adellijke titel uitdagen voor een Pokémon Gevecht. Hier ontmoet de groep Grant die de muren van het Battle Chateau beklimt. Nico vindt als snel een tegenstander een ander Baron genaamd Farrell. De bezoeker van het Battle Chateau mogen het gevecht tussen Nico en Farrell vanaf het buitenterras bekijken. Terwijl iedereen naar het buitenterras toeloopt, komt Viola de zitkamer binnenlopen en wordt ze begroet door Grant. Op het strijdveld dragen Nico en Farrell witte mantels, Hertog Turner vertelt dat de mantels een traditie zijn en dat een gevecht in het Battle Chateau gebaseerd is op een ridderduel. Chester vertelt dat er verschillende soorten mantels zijn voor iedere adellijke titel een Barron draagt een rode mantel, een Burggraaf draagt een blauwe mantel, een Graaf draagt een groene mantel, een Markies draagt een gele mantel, een Hertog draagt een rode mantel en een Groothertog draag een paarse mantel. Als Nico dit gevecht wint wordt hij een Burggraaf. Nico gebruikt zijn Fletchinder en Farrell gebruikt zijn Dusknoir tijdens het gevecht. Fletchinder begint het gevecht met Flame Charge en Dusknoir begint met zijn Thunder Punch, maar Dusknoir verdwijnt waardoor hij Flame Charge ontwijkt en verschijnt weer om zijn Thunder Punch als nog te gebruiken en raakt daarmee Fletchinder. Daarna gebruikt Fletchinder nogmaals Flame Charge en ditmaal komt de aanval wel aan. Daarna begroet Viola Ash en vertelt ze dat ze een hertogin is. Ondertussen heeft Nico het gevecht gewonnen en krijgt hij de adellijke titel van Burggraaf. Dan valt Grant ineens van de bovenkant van de muur naar beneden. Ash wil Grant uitdagen voor een gevecht, maar dat is niet mogelijk omdat Grant een hertog is. Daarna kondigt Hertog Turner het debuut gevecht van Ash en Chester aan. Ash en Chester zullen gaan strijden om te adellijke titel van Baron. thumb|250px|Grant vertelt aan Ash en zijn vrienden dat hij de Cyllage Gym Leider is.Tijdens het gevecht gebruikt Ash Pikachu en gebruikt Chester Fletchling. Pikachu begint het gevecht met Thunderbolt, maar Fletchling ontwijkt deze aanval met behulp van zijn Agility. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu Electro Ball maar deze aanval weet Fletchling ook te ontwijken. Daarna gebruikt Fletchling Feather Dance op Pikachu, waardoor zijn aanvalskracht vermindert. Daarna gebruikt Fletchling Steel Wing en Pikachu zijn Iron Tail, omdat Pikachu's aanvalskracht vermindert is gebruikt Ash Iron Tail een aantal keer achter elkaar. Vervolgens geeft Pikachu Fletchling de genadeklap met zijn Thunderbolt. Ash heeft het gevecht gewonnen en verdient hiermee de adellijke titel van Baron. Wanneer Viola een foto van Ash's eerste overwinning in het Battle Chateau wil maken, legt Grant een paar witte handschoenen op de rechterschouder van Viola, waarmee hij haar uitdaagt voor een Pokémon Gevecht. Op het strijdveld vertelt Molly dat wie dit gevecht wint de titel van Groothertog of Groothertogin toebedeeld krijgt. Viola gebruikt haar Surskit en Grant gebruikt zijn Onix tijdens het gevecht. Surskit gebruikt zijn Ice Beam op het strijdveld, waardoor Surskit zich sneller over het strijdveld kan bewegen. Grant had deze tactiek verwacht en laat Onix daarom Rock Tomb gebruiken. Surskit weet uiteindelijk te ontsnappen met behulp van zijn Bubble Beam en Protect. Surskit gebruikt vervolgens Signal Beam, maar deze aanval wordt tegengehouden door de Flash Cannon van Onix. Daarna gebruikt Onix Rock Polish om zijn snelheid te verhogen. Daarna gebruikt Surskit Ice Beam en bevriest daarmee de staart van Onix, maar Onix springt in de lucht waardoor het ijs om zijn staart breekt. Daarna gebruikt Onix Rock Tomb en geeft daarna Surskit de genadeklap met behulp van zijn Flash Cannon. Grant heeft het gevecht gewonnen en verdient hiermee de adellijke titel van Groothertog. Voordat Grant uit het Battle Chateau vertrekt, zegt Ash dat hij Grant uitdaagt voor een Pokémon Gevecht wanneer hij de titel van Groothertog behaalt heeft. Grant zegt dat hij en Ash al eerder zullen vechten in de Cyllage City Gym. Ash en zijn vrienden zijn verbaast dat Grant de Gym Leider is, maar Ash besluit om Grant's gevecht van vandaag in zijn voordeel te gebruiken. Later buiten het Chateau nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Nico en Chester, Nico en Chester wensen Ash veel geluk tijdens zijn volgende Gym gevecht. Vervolgens vertrekken Ash en zijn vrienden naar Cyllage City en het Gym gevecht van Ash tegen Grant. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onderweg naar Cyllage City ontmoeten onze helden Nico en Chester, twee broers die hen meenemen naar het geweldige Gevechtskasteel! De eigenaar, de heer Turner legt uit dat de Trainers die hier vechten worden beschouwd als ridders en er wordt van ze verwacht dat ze de riddercode zullen handhaven. Door anderen in het Gevechtskasteel te verslaan, ontvangt een Trainer een adellijke titel, van Baron tot Groothertog! Nico is al een Baron en wil dat Chester voor de eerste keer in het kasteel gaat vechten. Maar eerst wil hij zelf een gevecht houden en als zijn Fletchinder Baron Farrell’s Dusknoir verslaat wordt Nico benoemd tot Burggraaf! Daarna nemen Ash en Chester het tegen elkaar op. Chester’s Fletchling doet zijn uiterste best, maar Pikachu wint en Ash wordt tot Baron benoemd! Gym Leader en Hertogin Viola bezoekt ook het Gevechtskasteel en nadat ze een foto van Ash met zijn nieuwe Baronmantel heeft gemaakt, wordt ze zelf uitgedaagd. Hertog Grant met zijn sterke Onix en Hertogin Viola met haar snelle Surskit betreden het strijdveld. Dankzij de indrukwekkende training van Onix slaagt hij erin Surskit bij te houden en Grant wint en krijgt de hoogste adellijke titel. Groothertog! Ash is vastbesloten om het ook tot Groothertog te schoppen, zodat hij op een dag Grant kan uitdagen, maar dat blijkt niet nodig te zijn, want Grant is de Gym Leader van Cyllage City, de stad waar onze helden naartoe willen! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Grant *Nico *Chester *Farrell *Molly *Turner Pokémon *Grant's Onix *Nico's Fletchinder *Chester's Fletchling *Farrell's Dusknoir *Fletchinder Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Beedrill *Pikachu's Pokébal is te zien in deze aflevering, iets wat niet vaak gebeurd in de Anime. *Muziek van de films Zwart, Victini en Reshiram en Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid is te horen in deze aflevering. *Deze aflevering werd in Italië op 19 mei 2014 uitgezonden twaalf dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending, tussen de Japanse en de Italiaanse uitzending zitten 60 dagen dit maakt het de Dub die het dicht bij de Japanse uitzenddatum zit (Sneak Peaks niet meegerekend). *De Versus animatie werd niet gebruikt in deze aflevering, dit gebeurd waarschijnlijk om een Battle Chateau gevecht zijn eigen gevoel te geven. Fouten *Chester's Fletchling gebruikt in deze aflevering Feather Dance, terwijl hij deze niet kan gebruiken in de games. *Wanneer Dusknoir is uitgeschakeld zijn de rode en zwarte kleuren in zijn ogen omgewisseld. Galerij XY020-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)